


The small things in life

by Vokativus



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Porn, Only a bit nakedness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vokativus/pseuds/Vokativus
Summary: Earth is being a bit emotional





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is my first Fanfiction and i am very insecure about it.  
> With all that drama that is going on, I thought a bit of fluff would cheer us up!  
> I made this about Earth and Air, because there are never enough fanfictions about them!
> 
> I am also very ashamed about the bad language.  
> English is not my first language and i apologize if it appalls you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it nevertheless <3

It was a bit of a Cliché.  
He sat outside on the stairs behind the great building and cried, while the steady rain continued to soak his black suit and made it cling uncomfortably to his body.  
The raindrops made a pattering sound as they landed on his silver mask.  
However, he did not care at all.  
No one was going to come out soon anyway.  
The guitarists were probably having some fun with the groupies and Papa made some Ladies swoon as well.  
It was always them, the girls wanted.  
There were of course always some fans who were just as attracted to him, as they were to Water, Alpha or whoever, but most of the time they were just squealing because of every gesture he made or patted his head since he was so “Small and adorable”.  
Much to the amusement of his fellow Ghouls.  
They loved reminding him of his height by unexpectedly lifting him, holding things above their head, so he could not reach them, or teasing him with their jokes.  
Of course, none of it supposed to be harmful or upset him.  
They loved him unconditionally; nonetheless, he sometimes felt as if they did not take him very serious or treated him like a child, even though he was in fact an adult.  
He was always just “the small one”.

Still, this was not the reason that made him feel so sad.  
It was all because of this stupid, pretty girl that had chatted with Air after the show, before they disappeared into another direction together.  
How his heart had clenched with grief and realization.  
Had he really been so naive to believe that Air liked him back?

Earth still remembered the first weeks after he became a Ghoul.  
In the beginning, he had been very intimidated by the tall, quiet Ghoul.  
When he had done something wrong at a mass or during rehearsals because he had still been a bit inexperienced and tense due to the great honour of being selected by Lucifer himself, he had felt the older ones glance on him.  
Always an indistinct expression in the dark eyes.  
Nevertheless, Earth had imagined that he was annoyed or bored by his actions.  
After all, they seemed to be so different.  
Back then, he had decided that he did not like the other Ghoul since he thought Air felt the same about him.  
Yet when the touring started, the two of them found themselves more and more often alone in the same room since Omega, Alpha, Water and Papa entertained the Groupies.

Earth soon came to the realization that he had been wrong about Air’s attitude towards him.  
The tall Ghoul was nearly talkative when they were alone and seemed to enjoy the presence of the smaller one.  
He appeared to be more relaxed when they talked about everything that crossed their minds. And he smiled at him with his eyes.  
Air was so different when they were alone. The two became more and more acquainted with each other and their differences eventually brought them closer together.  
Tall and small. Calm and lively.  
More and more, the young Ghoul fell for the other one. For his dark brown eyes and his mere presence.  
He felt so incomplete when the elder wasn’t at his side.  
And the way Air looked at him, acted around him, he had assumed that the object of his desire felt the same way.

Earth was apparently wrong.  
He bit his lip under his mask as new tears formed in his blue eyes.  
What if he was only a friend or brother in Air’s eyes?  
Nothing but a child?  
There was a harsh wind coming up, causing the little Ghoul to shiver even more.

-

Air stepped out of the door that led to the great concert hall’s backyard and where the band’s bus was parked.  
The heavy rain made the whole place look grey and it was difficult to see.  
However, the tall Ghoul’s sharpened ears heard a faint sob through the pattering, coming from his left side. He turned his head and saw a tiny, masked figure sitting on the stairs lower steps, thin knees drawn to their chest, head buried and with shivering shoulders.  
Both confusions and worry started to grow within Air.  
He silently approached the young Ghoul, but stayed under the roofed part of the backyard.  
“Earth”  
It was more of a statement than a question, but it was sufficient.

Earth pricked up his ears and turned his head into the direction the voice came from.  
When he saw Air’s tall form towering in the back, new sobs formed in his throat and he buried his face in his hands again.  
The older one wanted to make sure his band mate came out of the damned, cold rain first before he could ask or console him.  
“Please come out of the rain, you will get sick”.  
Earth made no move to get into the dry and continued to sit on the stairs, crying.

Air sighed and stepped down the stairs and behind the crouching Ghoul.  
He laid a big, long fingered hand on his trembling shoulder.  
“Please”  
Earth tried to calm himself down to say something and took a couple of deep quivering breaths.  
“I am sorry”, he said and looked up to Air with red, puffy eyes.

The tall Ghoul raised his eyebrows in confusion even though one couldn’t see that under his mask. Where did this come from so suddenly?  
“What are you sorry about?” he asked gently.  
Instead of answering, Earth continued: “Air what do you think about me?”  
The older one tilted his head. What was this about?  
“Why do you want to know?” he asked, uncertain what the little Ghoul wanted to hear.

The latter took another deep breath before it bubbled out of him: “I don’t know…I just have the feeling that you guys don’t take me so serious”.  
It was not exactly what he wanted to talk about, yet he tried to sound out what Air thought of him, whether he felt something for him, without having to ask having to ask if the older one was fond of him as well.

Air sighted once more and had a sad look in his beautiful eyes.  
He then raised his low, calm voice:  
“Earth if you don’t feel taken serious by us, then I and the others as well are very sorry for that. We really don’t want you to be upset. None of us. You are smaller than us and you know that each of us gets teased because of something. Be it Omegas kinks and fetishes or Alphas panty collection. Someone always has to suffer.  
But by no means we want to harm you or don’t take you serious!  
We see you as our little brother! “

When the two of them were alone, Air indeed talked more. However, this much in one go was rather unusual.  
He caressed Earth back, hoping to have cheered him up.  
“Let’s go into the bus, I am slowly getting wet as well, and you are already pretty cold”.  
Solicitous he helped the little Ghoul up and placed an arm around his slender shoulders.

Yet Earth stayed quiet and forced himself to breathe evenly.  
It was touching and the fact that Air cared about him made his heart beat twice as fast, but it was this one sentence which bothered him.

“We see you as our little brother”

Were his fears confirmed and Air only felt brotherly love towards him?  
Was he over thinking?  
He hated himself in this moment.  
For having been so foolish to think, Air would return his feelings.  
For having had sat in the rain the whole time (now Air must think of him more like a careless, little brother; furthermore did he start to shiver even more due to the cold) and because he cried his eyes out over that.  
Didn’t that support the idea that he was a small, naïve child?  
Air noticed very well that Earth didn’t told him everything that bothered him, but that could wait.  
He wanted to get the little Guy into the warm bus before he froze to death.

-

They were greeted with warmth when Air opened the busdoor and let Earth and himself in.  
“Stay here, I’ll come in a second, get your wet clothes of meanwhile”, Air declared, closed the door behind them and hurried into the back of the bus.

Earth pulled of his shoes and took the mask, that was a bit too big for his head, of.  
However, instead of undressing further, he looked down and twiddled his mask contemplatively in his clammy hands.  
The whole situation wouldn’t leave him alone. For a brief moment he wondered whether he may have overreacted, but then he recalled the warm feeling that grew in him when Air touched and looked at him or when he thought about him.  
Let alone those dreams…

Beautiful dreams in which they confessed each other’s adoration. Dreams in which they goofed around and dreams where they loved each other, kissed and left Earth with a tingling feeling the following day.  
Maybe he should just dare it and ask Air whether he felt for him as well.  
Because technically he had never denied it. And if Earth didn’t ask him now, he would never had certainty.

He looked up when the tall Ghoul came back to him with two big, black, soft towels in the hand and barefoot.  
He had taken of his mask as well. When he saw that Earth was still in his wet clothes he just raised an eyebrow and made an attempt to put one of the towels in his hands.  
The younger Ghoul took a step back and looked him deep into the dark eyes.  
“Air”, he breathed.  
“Air do you see me as a little brother as well or-…or is there more?” he whispered the last part so softly that it was barely audible.

Air watched him for quite a while, whereas remaining silent. Hundreds of feelings and thoughts stirred his heart.  
When he raised his deep voice, it was full of endearment, insecurity and affection.

“Earth. I consider you as a very attractive man”.

With a step towards the smaller one, he leaned down and whispered, even though they were alone in the bus:  
“…And there is more”.

Earth’s blue eyes grew wide. His heart missed a beat and then continued to race so fast that his breath hitched.  
Blood shot into his face and dyed his pale cheeks in a tender red.  
He swallowed a few times, his mouth suddenly dried out.  
The cold and dampness were forgotten and he stopped shivering for the moment.  
“R-Really?” he stammered, overwhelmed by the fact that Air did feel something for him.  
For him.  
His Air.  
His beloved Ghoul.

Air took the other ones face in both his hands and murmured, overcome by feelings himself:  
“I didn’t know that you…” he didn’t end the sentence.  
Earth was always so heartily and cheerful towards him, yet he always presumed that this was his nature since he was just as effervescent when the others where there.  
Never in his life would he have dared to talk with Earth about his emotions.  
He had thought of it as inappropriate. They were both so different and he had assumed that the little Ghoul had other interests.  
Especially the great age difference had discouraged him.

Earth breathed fast and the despair which had dominated his eyes the whole evening was replaced by delight and vitality.  
Then he hesitated.  
„What about that girl earlier? Did you-?”

Air chuckled lowly. „No. That was not my intention anyway. I-“, he paused and the left corner of his mouth twitched. “Is that why you were crying? Because you thought I would favour her over you?”

Ashamed, Earth looked down. He felt so stupid. So endlessly stupid.  
But now, since they finally admitted their feelings, he saw everything in a new light.  
Air smiled and stroked his head lovingly.

“May I kiss you?” Air asked hesitantly.  
Again, Earth’s heart beat faster and he nodded emphatically.  
The tall Ghoul leaned towards the younger and their lips met.

It started somewhat clumsy, but bit by bit, their kiss grew more passionate and intensive.  
They melt into each other, becoming one.  
Earth could feel how Air’s tongue entered his mouth, teasingly tickling his own. He decided to go along with the game, before he started to suck the other’s lip, biting it with his pointy teeth.  
Just as Air laid his arms around Earth’s thin body, he realized that they were still in their dank clothes.  
He broke the kiss and both gasped for air.  
The older Ghoul caressed Earth cheek again before he started to get rid of his suit.  
He stripped his jacket down and took off his pants until he stood completely naked in front of the other one.  
Earth stared silent and with flushed face in another direction forcing himself not to look at _that place_.  
Air smiled again ere he knelt down and started to unbutton Earth’s suit.

The young Ghoul looked at him with glassy eyes and a bit insecure.  
“What are you doing?” he asked and swallowed.  
Air grinned, took Earth’s mask out of his hand, put it aside and slowly undressed the other one, till they stood entirely nude before one another.  
“The best way to get warm is body heat”.  
He then stood up and whispered: “Thus let us go to bed”  
With these words, he picked up his dearest, who let out a surprised squeak, and carried him slowly towards the sleeping cabins.  
With his hands, Earth clung to Airs dark, messy hair and his strong shoulders.  
He still couldn’t really believe that his dream that Air indeed felt for him, came true.  
He was happy.  
Exhausted, cold, but incredibly happy

With one hand, Air opened the curtain to his bunk.  
He, Alpha and Omega had the three lower beds, while Papa, Water and Earth slept above them.  
He folded the blanket back and carefully laid Earth onto the soft mattress before he joined him and covered them with the quilt.

It was unbelievably cramped, but the physical contact did not bother either of them.  
Earth had adjusted his position and now lay with his head on the other ones broad chest.  
Air had placed his arm around him and fondled Earth’s soft skin with his long fingers.

They slowly started to grow warmer.  
It was bizarrely nice and satisfying just to lie there and enjoy the shared silence.  
“I love you Air”, Earth mumbled, already half asleep.  
“Thanks for being there for me”.  
Air placed a kiss on Earth’s smooth hair and savouring inhaled his cinnamon scent.

„Isn’t there a human saying that it is the small things in life that matter? “.  
Yet Earth was already asleep and Air listened to his deep, peaceful breaths.

He felt pleased and finally complete.  
That he and his little Ghoul finally confessed their feelings made him relax.  
He had to chuckle for a brief moment when he thought about how exited Papa would be if he found two of his Ghouls in such an intimate, entangled position.  
Air closed his eyes and smiled.  
The way they laid here together, was indeed a bit of a cliché.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be veeery happy if you would leave a comment and tell me how you liked it and how I could improve my writing since I am thinking about writing a Ghost fic that takes place in the middle ages. What do you think about that?
> 
> Greetings,  
> Tanja :) <3 <3


End file.
